Talk:Smoky Progg
Can someone get a clearer picture? (I don't know clearer's even a word.) I disagree with olimars notes,it could be ether a mutated mite,or a mature one. im not sure. it looks like a mamuta, but i see no evidence that its 'mutated'. it just looks like some similar species. and that thing totally OWNED my forces when i fought it. Maybe it's a mutated Wollywog.--PikminLeader 20:55, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I was also thinkin' wollywog. Yeah right, Olimar! A mamuta couldn't lay THAT big of an egg! And also people should start puting their signatures on these pages.--PikminLeader 20:55, 10 October 2007 (UTC) what would happen if you throgh a white pikmin at it?Jmnaz5 21:18, 18 January 2008 (UTC) IDIOT! this is from the first game you don't have white pikmin--Beadylonglegs 17:25, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it was a hypothetical question... It is not mutated maybe it had a disablete at birth ( just a guess ) 16:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) "Translation" "They are also synonymous by name; "Mamuta" can be translated as the God of Pikmin, whereas "Progg" as the Lord of Pikmin." Mamuta and Progg? For one, Pikmin isn't a real word, so I doubt any language would translate Lord or God of Pikmin...what language is it even supposedly translated from? Goodness, this needs clarity. [[User:Maaul|'''--Maaul--']](Send E-Mail|Enlist) 23:21, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Very good point, I am not sure, I simply rendered the article into more suitable format, (changed the words around so they sound nice). This was already posted when I got here, I will do some research. -me_just_in That's good. I just don't want potentially false information going around confusing people. Proof from ingame would be nice, or from an official source like Nintendo or something. [[User:Maaul|'--Maaul--']](Send E-Mail|Enlist) 23:58, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Hm, well, I went through the history of the page and found the author of this: 71.245.99.8. : So, I doubt we can ask this guy how he found this out, but I'm certain he simply made this up. Even though I'm not the best in Latin, I can tell you that this is not it. The names all seem to come from English, so I'd assume that there aren't any other languages involved in any way.--Prezintenden(babble) 13:12, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::I heard these names come from the official Nintendo Power guide as "technical names". I may buy it and try to confirm this. YesmanJr 12:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, please do. Would make sense. "Smokey Picture" To whomever put the better picture of the Smoky Prog up, thank you. I apologize that I could not do so, but it seems my family's digital camera has been misplaced.-Me_just_in It was just another one that was here all along; I just never knew it existed until Pkmnbreeder found it. - Greenpickle(talk) 21:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Hey when I fought it, I experianced a glitch they talk about in the goolix's talk in which it says that you have 7/6 Pikmin, for example. Also, if a pollywog falls on it, sometimes it'll sink through the ground but still kill your Pikmin, and sometimes, if it tries to move through a Pollywog, sometimes it will temporarally fly :P -User:Last Onion ive always wondered what would happen if you throgh a white pikmin at it? It would probrable die, this stuff isn't poison, but it plainly is toxic to pikmin, and I have seen the Progg fly, but it didn't go off an enemy, it was on land and ran into the water without making that splash noise.Learner 19:58, 10 February 2008 (UTC) its pretty cool i wish i could fight it over again too bad its not in the second game -jello500(too lazy to make a name the progg is closest word in olde latin is progymnastes-a slave that teahes gymnastics. (O_o weird?) and mamuta is closest to mammia- little mothers. litteraly.Rocky0718 21:00, 8 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:00, 8 June 2008 (UTC) THEORY regarding Smoky Progg and Mamuta Connection The idea that the Smoky Progg is the larval stage of a Mamuta is not so far-fetched. Take a number of examples from both the game and terrestrial biology: The Smoky Progg resembles and behaves like an insect that is familiar and common, the caterpillar. The Progg as much as the caterpillar, moves slowly and precisely in its search for food—no movement is wasted in its quest, to provide maximum efficiency of energy conservation. The terran caterpillar has but one goal, to acquire as much energy as possible for its metamorphosis into its Imago form, which is the butterfly. Likewise, the excess energy gathered by the Progg’s consumption of Pikmin could take the form of the golden sphere that remains after its death. Think of the golden sphere (lets call it the Pearl) as an enormous battery, similar to a tank of nectar, that the Pikmin can metabolize into hundreds of sprouts. However, to the Progg, the Pearl it the key to its adult form, for once it has converted enough spare energy and the Pearl has become too large to move around efficiently with, the Progg seeks the method for entering its adult stage. Here is where the Progg’s biology diverges from the terran caterpillar. As the caterpillar must expend the energy it has gathered to change into a butterfly, the Progg is not so limited—it finds the nearest Bitterwort Berry plant and it consumes enough to calcify into its adult form, its unique alien biology is able to safely metabolize the bitter chemicals so that the rock-like properties become a part of its biochemistry. As the berries provide all the energy for the transformation, the Pearl keeps its energy topped off through the entire process. When the change is finished, the Mamuta emerges, ready to begin its adult duties. As the Mamuta has enough energy to live to pass on its genes (it has no mouth and absorption of water though its pores might be enough for it to live), now comes the phenomenon of sexual dibehavioralism (I made that word up but it suits my purposes). As there seems to be no outward physical indication of a difference between male and female Mamutas, we must assume from their inherent behavior what their gender is. The male (like many terran males) is the more aggressive one; he spends his time in active search for a mate, and pounding food (Pikimin) into the ground. The female waits patiently, not consuming any unnecessary energy waiting for a mate. Once a couple finds each other, some courtship ritual may ensue, and the female is fertilized. The male, having spent his energy mating, planting, and moving, dies and crumbles into smaller stones. The female, not having spent her energy, is tasked with laying the eggs and spreading them out to other places. Once done, she dies as well, and the eggs that have been laid will hatch when they are ready. Once the infant Proggs are born, they seek out the pheromones of the flower Pikmin their fathers have planted for them and feed on them, thus propagating the cycle of life of the Mamuta. - Anthrolithos (talk) :I moved it here because, as far as I can ascertain, it's not fact and your own ideas. Articles are for fact. Feel free to discuss it with someone who has the game on this page. 21:31, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Unless, their somesort of parasite like the Mitites I have an idea: whatever caused the spotty bulbear to become what it is, also malformed a mamuta in an egg. It is noted that spotty bulbears adapted to the enviorment. Think of it as a malformed water mamuta.-- the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 14:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Notes? That is all for the notes? ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Pikmin 1 doesn't have the same notes that Pikmin 2 has. All there is is a brief description from the Enemy Reel. I don't believe it's mentioned in Olimar's daily journal either. Bottle? The ground it's on doesn't look at all like the impression of a bottle, as described in the opening paragraph. It is ''vaguely comparable to the inverse of one. It would be better to describe its location as "in the center of a small pattern of islands" or something. If I had to describe them, I'd call them "sun-shaped". Nickringer 15:43, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :No, you're absolutely right. Please, go ahead and change it. I think I was going to rewrite this article at one point, but just never got around to it. what The first time i played pikmin i got the olimars journal notes on the smokey progg and i think i know how to get notes on boss enemies. Just loose a lot of pikmin kill it or dont kill it and end the day. Also i lost pikmin 1 so someone else is going to have to do it.Masta PikminMasta pikmin 20:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Those notes What's to say they weren't from the game, JJ? They read like they were. Do you know the game's notes by heart? 16:31, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, what am I saying? Where in Pikmin are there notes other than in the enemy reel, which is already on the page? 16:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) No I dont but I remember getting them.Masta pikmin 16:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Olimar's journal entries occasionally have notes on enemies like Bulborbs, Flint Beetles, even the Puffstool. I don't know they aren't in the game because it seems pretty random for the most part which notes you get, and admittedly I've only played through the game once...but this is still the first time I've heard anyone mention them. Not only that, but the description is silly. "Mollusk-like"? The word mollusk encompasses an entire phylum of animals. The only things mollusks really have in common with each other is certain internal parts like radulas. You can't say an animal looks like a mollusk...it's just too broad a group. Also, and this is also a response to Prezintenden's comment (which we talked about on the chat, but I might as well respond to it here), I highly doubt the writers would actually suggest a tactic that totally denies the player 100 new Pikmin. In fact, killing the egg gets you absolutely nothing but aggravation for realizing you just wasted ten seconds killing that thing. Sure it's dangerous, but so are all enemies. They might as well tell you not to kill any enemies at all and to just go for Pellet Posies for all your Pikmin propagation needs. I'm almost astounded anyone is actually taking this seriously, and you can bet that in the unlikely event that some kind is video or photo is produced, I'm going to scrutinize it 'til I faint. lol my friend and I played against it and lost 99 pikmin and got 100 pikmin so all in all we gained 1 pikmin :Did you get notes? I'll answer. No. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:35, 13 June 2008 (UTC) call me stupid but i thinck it resibles a waterwaith it looks like it moves in the same way and i thinck i dosnet look like a mumaute Enemy notes i've gotten I got the notes on smokey progg fiery blowhog mamuta bulborbs and puffy blowhog Masta pikmin 01:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :LIES! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::*Cough*-- No your a liar.Masta pikmin 19:50, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, he is my RL friend. AND THERE ARE NO NOTES!!!!!!!! ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:47, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Just kill it and end you should have notes.Masta pikmin 02:56, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :. . .-- ::... How come nobody on this wiki besides you gets them? HUH?! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Just about every time you play through you should at least get fiery blowhog. :You don't need to make a new section for your responses. If you're using the "leave message" button, just don't include anything for the title header. Also, we'd greatly appreciate it if you could take a picture, because everyone here has already killed the Progg, many of us multiple times, and we've never seen the notes. :'>.> Ppl with ActionReplays haven't seen the notes... No I don't have one... ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) The notes he is referring to are in Olimar's Diary in Pikmin 1. You get a note after every day, but not always about an enemy. Fly Guy 2 3 things: 1) did anyone read my translations above? 2) what is this action replay and 3) *takes out an E.X.P.I. 3 asault rifle and zaps lucario.* i think were all in a beter place now. :1) No. 2) Do you live in a hole? 3) I am already dead. 4)I HAD 1 CHILD AND I ATE HIM! NOW I NEED TO FIND MORE! ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:56, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :What translations? Also, an Action Replay is a hacking device kind of like a GameShark for the GC. Try a Google search for some more information about it. here "the progg is closest word in olde latin is progymnastes-a slave that teahes gymnastics. (O_o weird?) and mamuta is closest to mammia- little mothers. litteraly." also lucy, i don't live in a hole and stop knocking up random girls and eating childeren or i will develop a weapon specificly desined for killing you. :Oh. Eh, I dunno. I don't think they share enough in common with those words to really be linked to them. K-ski... me looked them up and they not mankena any esence... how doa youa use-e thema? :This makes no sense AND I can NEVER die. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) eats all the tolit paper scrathes poop off self chews finger nails Rpwyb 20:43, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :* Rpwyb *CENSORED** ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtt :Uh-huh... ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:08, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::O_o-- :::0_o - Why are we making faces? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:04, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Because I am at a loss for words...-- I say...Moar random faces! ?§_§¿Masta pikmin 14:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::K' ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:40, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Inside of Progg Royatory 21:18, 5 July 2008 (UTC)Royotary When I look inside of it, I dont see a seed, I see a white soul looking thing that glows. Also, its glowing eyes are kind of creepy. :... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:30, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::...... :::......... ~Crystal Lucario~ 20:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Theory I just came up with this, what if the Progg isn't malformed? And the Mamuta is planting them to save them and feed them to the Progg, and the Progg learned how to uproot them itself? :KILL SPECULATION *Someone's blood drips from mouth* ::I was kinda thinkin', it's been a while since your last outburst, Crystal. :::There hasn't been as much lately... I guess I pwned scared those n00bz off the wiki... Umm how is that speculation? It is only a life cycle theory? :Theory = Speculation... ::A theory wouldn't be speculation, since theories have data to back them up. This is a hypothesis, and while it does make some sense, it has no direct evidence, which is why Crystal hates it. Not that there's anything wrong with speculation, it's just...Crystal. Ah... Does Crystal hate all speculation, or just most ? :Pretty much all. Try not to take it personally. ::HaHa! Look at the Talk:Pikmin 3 Archive... Ahhh... lol... Thechnical name I Think the Smokey Progg is the actual Leader. (If You Look At The Dwarf Red Bulborb Talk, you'll know what i mean.) Weird. i think it tried to kill them (Pikmin) 4 betraying him. at least the Mamuta obeyed.^_^ also i think the mamuta is secretly Protecting them. it likes flower pikmin and the Roar seems to have the same frequency as the whistle. that explains it. also i think the smokey progg is Short-term memory loss prone. and still exists in pikmin 2 but forgot about the attack and fell asleep through the whole game and the mamutae (Mamuta past tense) went away. :NO MOAR SPEXXUMALATION!!!!!! Attack? How do we know it suffocates pikmin?--Prof. 13:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Poison. Why? It seems like it melts them with whatever it leaves behind it.--Prof. 02:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Besides, if they suffocated wouldnt it take a a couple seconds or minutes instead of instantly dieing?--Prof. 02:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Toxic, melts flesh- makes sense? it's booty is gone! (As in butt) wait... can some one tell me how it suffocates pikmin they have no mouths, i understand it can melt flesh as of its made of acid but the page says it suffocates them... confusingStrudel man 20:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) dont know what the smoky progg is in physical form but from what i have seen its "attack" would appear to be a strong acid and since it is a game you have to take in the rule of all games that it doesnt have to make sense I think mitites infected the egg and the progg used its stench poison to make its own poison to melt pikmin!Joohomom 01:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) glitch? i dunno, but i met this creature at day 11, and tje article says its only there at day 15 (rickuzumaki) oops i said this on a friends account sorry :P :It says it's there if you land in the Distant Spring by day 15, which means every day up until 15. ::oh, im sorry didn't saw that ×D (rickuzumaki) look people,look very close...File:250px-Progg0.jpg|thumb|think about this,S.P. head=mamuta body,get it?Ysyty 01:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) see,also the hand/feet could be the mamutas claws and SP eyes are so bright there hiding the mamutas eyes AND the proggs poisin "tail" could be very malformed mamuta feet,the progg maybe growing asymetrical and getting the mamutas color...get the connection now?Ysyty 17:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I always knew, that. ''Snake''''boss14'' 17:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks your the first to agree with meYsyty 18:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) any1 got more pics?i just need a linkYsyty 21:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Its a ghost for goodness sake Sorry but usualy when half of somethings body continuesly dizzolves into thin air, thats a big more then 'Malformed', I think its some sort of weird ghost, So it could have some connection to a mamuta, also it looks more like one of them frogs, Im suprised this guy isent a boss In pikmin 2, they got the big fat Bulboarb in twice they, they could have used the progg for the second time (then again the second battle is EPIC)-Leekduck :First, the Progg is very dangerous and would probably kill most of your Pikmin so you wouldn't be able to carry the treasure back. And second, since when do ghosts come out of eggs? :The Empress Bulblax|big fat Bulboarb appears three times actually. While this does look like a Wollywog|Frog, it acts nothing like them, and it hatches looking like a frog instead of looking like a wogpole|tadpole, so the only connection between them is that an adult Wollywog has some similarity in appearance to a newly hatched Smoky Progg. As for why this doesn't appear in Pikmin 2, there are two reasons. The first is that the White Pikmin might be immune making this less of a threat, and the second is that this thing could pluck pikmin and kill planted pikmin. Since this is a boss, it would have appeared underground, and the only way to have planted pikmin underground to kill is by including a hundred or so Swooping Snitchbugs on the same level as the Progg. --Yoshord 16:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ooh err, Anyway I knew the empress appeared three times once in challenge mode, and also to snakeboss, Yeah I know its a ghost that hatches from an egg?, Weird, And also just because it doesent act like a frog doesent mean its not a ghost of one, HUman ghosts dont act like humans that much, When was the last time you saw a human walk through a wall and re-inact its own death? Overall this creature is WEIRD-Leekduck :When was the last time you saw a ghost? --Yoshord 17:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, yes? How do you know ghosts do that? And by the way, we don't know if the Progg is dead, and it doesn't go through walls. ::Ghosts don't often die... :::Of course! "Ghosts don't die. Hehe. Can you get out of here alive? ::::I wanna say Resident Evil 4, but it's not that is it? :::::I'm thinking it's from Super Mario 64 and its DS remake.-- yeah i think it is Rpwyb 16:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah, yes it is, thanks Game! ghosts can walk through walls if they have an ar. pwned (The snargret guy 15:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC)) This beast ruined my day 21:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC)